blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 9
The Protectors of the Barrier is the 9th episode of the Black Bullet Anime. It aired on June 3, 2014. Summary After the short duel between Rentaro and Tina, and the Katagiri siblings, Rentaro takes Tina to see Sumire Muroto. Tina tells him that she had heard that Suimre was an intelligent yet weird person. The both of them enter the abyss and Rentaro calls Sumire. She is then seen walking slowly towards Tina, who was observing some Gastrea remains in a jar. Sumire then leans on Tina and moans, scaring her and making her scream. It was revealed that Sumire's food source had run out and had she been left in there alone any longer, she would have starved to death. Sumire starts the conversation by telling Rentaro about the other three Sages and the New Human Creation Plan. She then explains that his rank had risen due to the defeat of Kagetane and Kohina Hiruko, and that Kagetane was a mechanical soldier made by the German head of the New Human Creation Plan. After a while, Tina tells Sumire that she is being hunted down by Ayn Rand, as correctly guessed by Sumire.She thinks that she will cause a problem for Rentaro and the adjuvant feels that she should leave and run away. The other two protest, and Rentaro asks her if if she likes and does not want to leave him, Enju and Kisara. Tina nods as Rentaro says that she will stay and will not cause any trouble for anyone. Tina then goes to sleep while Sumire tellss Rentaro that Tina a nice girl, and asks Rentaro of his opinion of Enju and Tina. Rentaro then tells her that he thinks they are cute and that they are humans just like them. But the latter explains that only the minority of the people in the world believe so. Rentaro then says that he will try to change the world of its opinion of the Cursed Children. After the conversation in the laboratory, Rentaro and the adjuvant set up in the middle of a large field, together with many other adjuvants who were also going to fight against Aldebaran and its army of Gastrea. Yuzuki complains aboutthe tent being too small and not wanting to sleep with Rentaro, a pervert. Rentaro and Enju decide to look for more pairs to join the adjuvant. Enju exclaims in excitement about the camp seeming like a festival and spots a heavily guarded man and his initiator and asks Rentaro if they could join. Rentaro looks at them and rejects, saying that the Promotor will not do any good as he is covered from head to toe with armor, showing that he is afraid of getting hurt during the battle. He then states that they should look for someone who is not so covered with armor. Enju points out a muscular man but she is dragged away by Rentaro after realising that he was about to start a fight with another pair. The sun began to set and the both of them had not found another pair for their adjuvnt, and Rentaro suggests going back to their tent. Enjus agrees and follows him, but they are stopped by a small gathered around the train tracks. They then see that it was the initiator they had seen earlier, crushed by the man with a huge crack in the side of his armor. Both lay motionless on the ground and Rentaro asks Enju not to look but she does and is shocked. They head back and are stopped again by another crowd cheering to start a fight between two pairs. One of the pairs, Rentaro realises, is Shouma Nagisawa and his initiator. They faced another pair with a very well-built man. He then yells insults at Shouma and they start the fight. After the short duel with Shouma and his initiator victorious, Rentaro goes up to him and greets him and asks him to join his adjuvant. Shouma agrees and follows him back to their tent. During dinner, Shouma asks Rentaro if three pairs was enough for the adjuvant. The latter then says that he was hoping for five pairs as that was the most he could manage and lead. after Tamaki says that they only needed two more, Kisara appears and says that they only needed one more. She revealed that she asked Seitenshi to remove the record of Tina and Ayn Rand's partnership and sign the both of them up. Kisara also says that she and Tina'a rank starts from 9,200, although she knows that they could raise it very easily. Rentaro, upset by Kisara wanting it join the adjuvant, pulls her away for a small chat, in which he reminds her of her kidney condition And that she could easily get hurt. Kisara then explains that she went for a check up before she went to the campsite and the doctor had said that she was fine. Rentaro continues to protest but she demands that she join and that he let her join. Rentaro reluctantly agrees and Is told that if she gets hurt and slows the team down, he is free to leave her behind. But Rentaro strongly disagreed and said that he will protect her. They go back to the campfire where all of them introduce themselves again, after which they do a cheer which Enju suggests they have. Adaptation Notes Volume 3 Ch 1-2 Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used Abilities used Items used Navigation de:09 - Grenzwächter